1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document file output apparatus which reads an image from a printed material and outputs the read image data as a document file. More particularly, the present invention relates to a document file output apparatus, a document file output method and a computer readable medium on which a program that are capable of appropriately outputting each document as different files depending on a difference in printing setting, even when printed materials which are to be different documents for each single sheet or every plurality of sheets are continuously read.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, documents or graphics are written and recorded as digital data and thus may be generally used by being printed on media such as paper and cloth only in necessary scenes. The recording of documents on an electronic recording medium allows resources such as paper and cloth to be saved and a space to be conserved for an enormous amount of information.
Specifically, a recent improvement of reproducibility of an image reading technique and a printing technique and a downsizing of a recording medium, realizing a reading as image data text, graphics, etc., which are traditionally recorded and stored on media such as paper and cloth by using an image reading apparatus and a converting to digital data.
The image reading apparatus includes an automatic document feeder and uses a method for automatically reading continuously a plurality of printing media placed on the automatic document feeder and recording the continuously read image data as separate files for each content using a prescribed manner.
Thereby, a user needs not perform separate operation to read different documents or execute reading for every graphic. Even though the user collects printing media on which different documents or graphics are printed, places the media on the automatic document feeder of the image reading apparatus, and finishes an operation to execute reading at a time, it is possible to convert an individual document or graphic into digital data as a different file.
For example, a conventional image processing apparatus detects special paper, called a separator, from paper which have a plurality of documents or graphics each printed thereon and are placed on the automatic document feeder of the image read unit, and stores before and after the separator as different files.
Further, an another conventional image reading apparatus extracts features of a printed material whenever the image data are continuously read from the printed material and separately accumulates the document when the extracted features are changed. Conventional technique proposes the following examples of the features of the printed material, a size of a character, a character spacing, a line spacing, a margin, a difference in vertical writing/horizontal writing, presence or absence of multi-columns, a difference in original direction, a difference in character region/image region, keywords described on the printed material, continuity of serial number, presence or absence of a mark, presence or absence of a specific color, presence or absence of exclusive paper (separator) or the like.